Widgets are interactive virtual tools that typically provide single-purpose services such as showing the latest news, the current weather, the time, a calendar, a dictionary, a map program, a calculator, desktop notes, photo viewers, language translator, social network updates, or games, among other things.
The complexity of the widgets varies from display of information to more advanced interactive content.
Other terms used to describe widgets include: application, mini-application, app, applet, gadget, badge, module, WebKit, capsule, snippet, mini and flake. Widgets are typically in use on PCs (desktop widgets) and on mobile phones.
Most TV widgets are like the ordinary widgets, but for a TV device. The TV widgets are displayed on the sides or overlaid above the TV-picture/program/signal.
From WO 2009063441 it is known a system and method for managing widgets.
Publication EP 2069900 describes a system and method for managing and using electronic widgets.
From U.S.2009100361 it is known a system and method for providing dynamically updating applications in a television display environment.
Publication WO 2008131417 describes mobile widget dashboard and from CA 2622900 it is known self-contained mini-applications system and method for digital television.
From U.S.20080120547 it is known an apparatus and method for managing the appearance of a graphical user interface, especially for widgets.
From WO 2009063441 it is known a system and a method for managing widgets.